Cupcake Crazy
by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx
Summary: Spencer wants her cupcake and she wants it right NOW.


_Title: Cupcake crazy._

_Rating: PG-13 = T for teens._

_Summary: Cupcakes._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Glen, where's my cupcake? You said you'd have my cupcake but do I have one? No. I want my cupcake!," Spencer complained.

"Spencer, would you please tell the bug that crawled up your ass to shut the hell up? I'm watching Wrestle showdown live." The blonde girl was obviously pissed and snatched the remote out of her brother's hand, turning off the TV.

Glen had promised the girl a cupcake from one of the minor parties he had went to last week, but when Spencer had went to get it, he was empty handed and she was immediately pissed at him. Spencer didn't play with her sweets, especially thing that had icing or sprinkles on them on them.

"What the heck, Spence? Gimme the remote!," Glen attempted to take the remote out of her hand by stretching upwards while Spencer put the hand that held the remote in the air.

"You don't get the remote back unless you tell me where my cupcake is." Glen failed at his attempt to get the remote back and sighed, frustrated.

"It's a very good thing mom and dad are gone for the week, or I would just go and tell them about your little sneak out to whatever last week."

"And I would tell them about your little whore-girlfriends you sneak into the house everyday. Now where's my cupcake?" Spencer asked impatiently, crossing her arms.

"I gave it to Aiden to keep it for you. There. Now give me the remote." Spencer literally became a human volcano at this point.

"You gave it to the to Aiden?," Spencer said through her tightly gritted teeth. "Yeah. He said he wouldn't touch it unless you gave him something in return."

"Glen, your such an asshole!," Spencer shouted, putting on her hoodie, grabbing her car keys and her purse. "Where you goin'?" Glen asked subconsciously.

"To get my cupcake, dammnit."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as the motor was off, she hopped out of the car and raced to Aiden's door. She knocked and knocked until the door opened and she was knocking on Aiden's large chest.

"Spencer, you can stop now." The blonde caught her breath and then did something she had wanted to do the whole way there: Slap Aiden.

"Ow! Spencer, what was that for?," he whimpered painfully while holding his slapped face. "Where's my damn cupcake, Dennison?," she growled.

"Oh, your cupcake? Come in." Spencer sighed and stepped into the house. Aiden shut the door, and waltzed into the kitchen. "You want a drink?," he asked.

"Aiden, look-"

"Ice tea it is!," He interrupted. Spencer gripped her car keys in order to stop herself from jumping onto to the boy and ripping his internal organs out.

He bought her to the sofa and the table, in which the table contained roses in a vase, chocolates in a vase, and now that Aiden just flipped it on, the slow music. He lowered the ice tea to the blonde.

And that's when Spencer temper rose once again.

"For Christ's sake, Aiden! I will not go out with you! EVER! Okay!," she paused to release some of her temper.

"I'm sorry, your a really, really sweet boy and all, but I just don't like you like that." She saw the hurt look on Aiden's face, but it was immediately replaced with a small smile.

"It's cool. Besides, this new girl, Allison, just moved in the neighborhood, and she's a California ten. No doubt about it." Spencer pushed pass the thoughts of Aiden flip-flopping with girls and got to the point.

"Aiden. Where. Is. My. Cupcake." He seemed to be avoiding her eyes, and in most people's case, that was not a good sign. "Aiden?"

"Uh...See, I was sorta cleaning out the fridge in punishment for jumping off the roof into the pool last week, and I needed somewhere to keep everything, so I gave it to my friend Ashley..." Spencer reasoned the thought, and then she exploded for the billionth time today.

"You gave to someone I don't even know?!," She hissed at the boy. He just grinned sheepishly at her. She put her hands on her hips. "Where does she live?"

"Oh, I have directions to her house right here on my phone. I could-," Spencer put her hand up. "Just give me the directions, Aiden." Her phone buzzed and she smiled. "Thanks, Aid." She began her way out of his house, but then turned around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He grinned widely.

"That was only a thank you by the way."

"That's good enough for me. I'm going for Allison." Spencer rolled her eyes, and headed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Spencer stopped in front of a large house, by the looks of it, it was probably a mansion. And the Ashley girl was probably a complete rich- bitch.

But that's what Spencer thought anyway.

She slowly walked up to the door, admiring the view of trimmed bushes and the beautiful garden that bordered them...Great, there was a door-knocker thing that was shaped like a lion.

Spencer hated them. She didn't know why, but she just hated them. They were big, bulky, and loud when you knocked them. They made her ears hurt, but she did it anyways.

For her sweet cupcake.

She reached out and pulled the heavy thing towards her and let it drop, hearing it echo inside of the house. She winced at the slight pain of the loudness, and then took notice of the door opening to a girl.

A very, very pretty girl. Her hair cascaded down her face in gentle curls, while her tanned body was slimmed. She had a pencil clamped in her mouth, while a heart covered book was in the hand that wasn't hold the doorknob. She took the pencil out of her mouth.

"Um, hello?," Her voice was filled with all of the hottest voices ever known to man. Except Megan Fox. Spencer HATED Megan Fox. Skinny little...

"Oh, uh, hi." All of Spencer's anxiousness to meet the girl and get her cupcake had flowed away when her eyes layed on the brunette. "Look, it's hot out here and...Just come in."

Spencer walked past the girl, and took a look around the place. It was like a freaking palace in here. But if this is a palace, then there's gotta be a princess. But, then again, this was the twenty-first century people.

"Yeah, my friend Aiden said you had something of mines?," Spencer managed to get out while her eyes had, once again, gotten clasped to the girl.

"Oh, You must be Spencer then. I'm Ashley." The brunette set her pencil and notebook down and took Spencer's hand, shaking it. Except Spencer wasn't doing any of the shaking, because she was too bust being frozen at the warmth that spread through her body.

"Yeah, um, Aiden told me that you have my cupcake?" Ashley just smiled, her nose crinkling up in the cutest way ever. "Come on."

Ashley took Spencer's hand again and guided her into the large kitchen. "You have a very big house."

"Yeah, my mom works for some very high paying doctor-people and my dad is Purple Venom's lead singer. I don't get to see them much though because they're always busy and they hired a babysitter, but now that I'm older, I can jsut stay here by myself."

Spencer felt a pang of sadness for the girl, and then she let her mouth slip. "Well, I could come over." The blonde cursed herslef and watched as Ashley opened the fridge.

"Thanks, but, are you sure?" Spencer nodded. "I can be here anytime."

Spencer then did a double take of all the things in there: Oreos, Twinkies, Coke, Chocolate syrup, Ice cream, Cherries, whip cream, and a bunch of other things that she didn't need. And she thought she was in heaven.

But right at the top, there sat her cupcake.

It was just like she imagined: Covered in pink icing, topped with sprinkles of all different colors. "That's my cupcake." Ashley stood on her tippy-toes and reached for the thing, grasping it. In this process, her shirt rode up.

Hot damn, she is very tanned.

Spencer was disappointed when Ashley's shirt went back down. The girl turned and gave Spencer her long-awaited cupcake. So long-awaited that Spencer bit into it as soon as it was in her hand.

"Ohmyosh. This iz soo gosd. (Oh my gosh, this is so good.) She heard Ashley giggle. Spencer swallowed and asked, "What?" Ashley shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a joke I heard." Spencer ignored all things and dreamily ate her cupcake.

A few minutes a minutes after she was done licking her fingers, she was at the door, standing in front of Ashley. "It was nice meeting you Spencer." The blonde heard Ashley try to stifle a giggle.

"Okay, you've been laughing for like, five minutes now and it's starting to get to me. What is it?," Spencer was glad she had the cupcake after all that yelling today, or she would have been out of it on Ashley.

"I'll show you." It was like slow motion. Ashley leaned in and brushed her lips against Spencer's, her tongue flicking out to taste the icing. And before Spencer could come to her senses and respond, Ashley pulled back, only to make Spencer chuckle.

"What?," Ashley asked.

"You got icing on your lips." Ashley smirked deviously. "Well, why don't you come in and help me clean it off?," Ashley said, while taking Spencer's hand in her's.

"I would be delighted."

Spencer just knows there gonna have a 'sweet' ending.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXXXXx

_Review plz__? Thanks. A little one shot for everyone. I just felt like it today. This is my first one-shot EVER. I love cupcakes! Do you?_


End file.
